landofranathfandomcom-20200214-history
Book 2 Chapter 2
Summary The adventurers, after bringing Korvin back, continue on their way, but just as they are about to head upstairs again, they notice something in the corner of the room they failed to see beforehand. In the corner stands a creature that seemed to be made of metal. After inspecting it, the group knows that this creature has arcane power within it that is entirely different from the magic from the tower they are inside. After a continued search, the party is able to find a switch on the back, and after deliberating, they all decide it should be okay to turn this mysterious magical thing on. When the metal-man powers up entirely, he asks, "Where am I?" The party explains to him the situation and he explains that he does not remember anything but his name, Scabbard. He tells the party that he is compelled to follow them, as that may be his only way to be able to find out who he is, or what his purpose is. The party decides to let him come along, even though he lacks any sort of moral compass, hoping it will not come back and bite them in the ass. After this encounter, they make their way up to the third floor and they find a room that is practically falling apart with a giant white vortex at the center of it. The Wall (uncharacteristically I may add) decides he will attempt to make it across; he almost does, but he falls through what he thought was a solid surface and goes into the vortex. This shows the rest of the party that they must search for a safe path, or else they may end up like The Wall, dead or in some unknown plain of existence. After discovering a path, the party make it across still intact and they continue onwards to the fourth floor. Once there, they find a room with two water elementals that are not acting hostile at first, but once the party takes a step inside the room they are attacked by them and the water within the room starts to rise. The party fights a hard battle and almost drown, but come out victorious eventually. After the battle, the party is exhausted, so they take a rest. During the rest, Solragar decides to take a swig of his water; when he does, a streak of light follows him down to his stomach and stays there for a bit. Everyone in the party thinks of this to be pretty strange; everyone but Korvin, who is laughing his ass off. Needless to say, Solragar figures out it was Korvin who tampered with his water. Not wanting to make a scene, Solragar just continues up the stairs and the party soon follows. Once they arrive, they find a strange looking man meditating. After giving him a closer inspection, the party can tell from his appearance that he is a part of a rare race called the Spellweavers, who can only talk telepathically. This confirmed to the party that the creature in front of them was the wizard they had been looking for. As the party is discussing what they should do, Korvin decides to attack the meditating wizard and misses. This wakes up the wizard, and now the party must prepare themselves for the power that the wizard holds. After many party members are blinded, burned, sent to another plain of existence, or even after he enter the party's mind to try and waiver their confidence, the wizard is slain. After searching his body, Korvin finds a bag of holding with some residuum in it. He gives the residuum to Dorian and keeps the bag for himself. After searching around the room more thoroughly, the party finds a door that leads to a set of stairs. They do not know what they will find at the top of these stairs, but they are hoping for something helpful... Or at least something that will not attack them. Category:Book Two